The present invention relates to a fuel tank for an engine, particularly an engine of a small boat.
Relatively small recreational boats or water crafts have become increasingly popular in recent years. A well known type includes a hull having a small deck where an operator stands or sits during use. A small internal combustion engine is mounted within the hull and powers a water jet propulsion system. A fuel tank for the engine is also mounted within the hull adjacent the engine. The operator controls the boat by means of a movable control arm or handle.
It has been known that water enters the tank of such a boat because it is charged with fuel while the boat is moored at a pier, and the boat is often overturned when it is operated. It has been possible for a person to detect the existence of water in a prior art fuel tank only by inspecting the bottom of the fuel filter container of the engine, or by experiencing a failure of the engine. As a result, such an engine has sometimes stopped while the boat was being driven.
It is a general object of this invention to provide a novel and improved fuel tank, which avoids the foregoing problems.